


Please don´t hate me

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, EnnoTana Week 2018, Exchange students, M/M, Magic, United Kingdom, mention of arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Ennotana week 2018Day 2: Magic“Did she love him?”“I guess.”“Did she love her husband?”Tanaka pressed his lips and growled. “You are crushing my fairy tales with your realism.”Ennoshita chuckled. “Love is a complicated thing, I guess.”





	Please don´t hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, people, I love arthurian legends... :D

The thrill of being an exchange student for one semester of college was excitement and catastrophe walking hand in hand. Tanaka enjoyed every party they were or weren´t invited to, Ennoshita spent his days under the blanket of academic pages in the library. This duo still couldn´t comprehend how such different entities could have been chosen by their school committee to go. There they were, the last two weeks in the United Kingdom right in front of them.

“Do you believe in magic?” Tanaka asked in the late afternoon after being shushed by the librarian for barging in like a bulldog with no manners.

“No.” Ennoshita didn´t bother to look up.

“Miracles?” Tanaka pried.

“Maybe.” Ennoshita felt the stare of an innocent puppy on his face. “Okay, what do you want?” He rested his chin on his palms, listening tentatively.

“I got us a date! Me! Can you believe that?”

Ennoshita´s eyebrows met his hairline. “Excuse me?”

Tanaka finally sat down. “A date. Double date, this Saturday. Don´t worry, it´s just for fun.”

“Do _they_ know it´s just for fun?” Ennoshita put his hand up. “Don´t answer and no. I don´t want to go on a double date, especially a blind one.”

“No, no, no. You know those girls. And I wouldn´t set you up with someone terrible or below your standards. Never, my friend.” Tanaka ripped open a protein bar, wrapper disruptive enough to get Tanaka another scolding. “I am sorry.”

“I´m not going.” Clouds enclosed Ennoshita in his tiny world, choking him. He didn´t have to know the girl personally. Whoever Tanaka chose, it wasn´t right. It never could have been and the clouds darkened. Ennoshita was going to refuse for the fifth time, cruel if needed to be, but his eyes found Tanaka´s smile, the joy of sharing this new experience together.

“It will be fun, you and I.”

Ennoshita gave up. Once, he could survive. “Alright, Ryu. I am all yours, but for that one day only.”

“Yes!” Tanaka yelled, getting kicked out of the library for good.

Ennoshita followed him, arm in arm with Tanaka singing. “What did I get myself into?”

 

The fateful day slid in like a mouse trying to get a bit of a fallen cheese of a kitchen counter. “Disaster,” Ennoshita murmured. “This will be a disaster.” He knew Tanaka too well. This would turn into first aid, and Ennoshita was going to be the one providing it. Nothing new. They left the campus together, seeing Glastonbury ruins in precisely one hour and twenty-five minutes.

“Why here?” Ennoshita watched the surroundings curiously.

“Magic,” Tanaka whispered, honking, awing and singing.

“Magic,” Ennoshita repeated the word in his head, kneaded it like dough until it was ready. “I like magic,” he admitted to himself as they got off the bus.

“These people are weird.” Ennoshita disbelieved the number of people dressed in costumes, which were probably their casual clothes. Witches, elves, dwarves, vampires, knights and who knows what else.

“These people are great!” Tanaka yelled, his heart fluttering. “Look. No one cares about anything. My kind of people.”

Ennoshita snorted. “Yes. You don´t care.”

The town center of Glastonbury was represented by one giant street with witchcraft shops, bookshops, jewelry, toys clothing, and food. It was the epitome of entering an entirely different dimension.

“Here.” Tanaka led the way. “Glastonbury Abbey. Our meeting place.”

Ennoshita checked the time. “They are late.”

“No worries, we are also late.”

Ennoshita didn´t worry, this wasn´t the first time it happened. After thirty minutes have passed, Tanaka´s mood fell to the ground, the bird being shot by the shotgun.

“You don´t have to tell me. ´I told you so.´” Tanaka played with rocks, moving them from one place to another.

Ennoshita watched him. “Let´s get back.”

“No.” Tanaka stood up. “No, no, no. We are here, we will enjoy the place.”

“No.” Ennoshita crossed his arms. “You got us into this situation, me involuntarily. We are leaving.”

“Please!” Tanaka jogged to the nearest ice cream parlor. “Let me buy you one. Hm?”

“This is a mess.” Ennoshita´s face was harsh. Tanaka needed the firm hand of his.

“One ice cream,” Tanaka´s voice pleaded, a small squeak in the wind.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and showed off his finger. “One ice cream.” When Tanaka took their cones, Ennoshita paid. “On me.”

“But, I invited you!”

“On me.” Chikara smiled and headed to the ticket place for the Abbey.

“Why?” Tanaka´s face was warm, hands were fidgeting as he ate the ice cream as fast as lightning followed by thunder.

“Just because.” Ennoshita shrugged. “You suffered a lot.” He thought to himself. “And you will repeat the same mistake again, it´s only a matter of time.” In the end, Ennoshita asked: “You never change, huh?” Tanaka examined the ruins with a weird silence. “Well, I wouldn´t have it any other way.”

“What are you staring at?” Tanaka growled at a boy close his age, gazing at his bald head.

“Tanaka,” warned Ennoshita.

“Sorry. Old habits. And the guy doesn´t understand, so it´s all good.”

Ennoshita pinched a bridge of his nose. “No, it´s not.”

“You are mean.”

“Yes, I am. Someone needs to keep you in check.”

They stared each other down, then laughed.

“Let´s see it all.” Tanaka ran, Ennoshita followed.

 

There were many rumors and legends about this place. The abbey was just a ruin, pieces of old buildings here and there surrounded by an enormous park with deep greenery, fruitful trees, colorful flowers and huge, lively lake sprinkled with water lilies. Some spots had signs written in English, informing its visitors about those rumors and legends. The place of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, of his wife Guinevere, their possible grave site, of wizard Merlin and their enemies Morgana Le Fay alongside Mordred.

Ennoshita´s body trembled in the warm weather, goosebumps visited not only his arms but legs alike. This place was truly fairylike. It spoke to him in hushes of crooked stories not forgotten, but not entirely accurate or believed. If Arthurian legends bore some realness, they had to be twisted by many mouths and decades and by countless clouded memories.

“Why did she do it?”

Ennoshita woke from his deep slumber. “Hm?”

“I read that Arthur’s wife cheated on him with his best friend, Lancelot. Such a shame.” Tanaka´s tone was soft, which was unusual.

“Did she love him?”

“I guess.”

“Did she love her husband?”

Tanaka pressed his lips and growled. “You are crushing my fairy tales with your realism.”

Ennoshita chuckled. “Love is a complicated thing, I guess.”

“Hm.” They stared at the marking of the couples “grave.”

“Do you think they are really there?”

Ennoshita shook his head. He crouched and touched the grass lightly.

“Your words and actions are always so harsh.” Tanaka sighed.

“They keep your head out of the clouds,” Ennoshita smirked.

Tanaka´s mouth changed its shape into a big O. “Yeah.” He admitted hesitantly. “I wouldn´t have it any other way.”

Ennoshita watched his fingers playing nervously with each other. He covered them with his palms, closing them like a flower going to sleep at night. “Are you okay?” Tanaka´s forehead was drowning in sweat. “Ryu?”

Tanaka´s eyes darkened. “Don´t hate me.” Words barely got out from between his lips. “It was Noya´s idea. Suga helped.”

“What?”

Tanaka looked around, checking other people´s presence.

“Not here, I guess.” Ennoshita dragged him to the lake, noticing the dark clouds closing in. “I am listening.”

“But will you hate me?”

“That depends.” Ennoshita tapped his shoulders slightly. “Never.”

Tanaka shut his eyes and spilled it, the beads rolling around as they´ve fallen from the broken necklace. “There weren´t any girls. Ever. I-I wanted to go out with you, but I had no courage to ask you, so I made all of this up. Suga said it´s not the brightest idea. I felt it´s elaborate enough, you know?” Ennoshita was stunned. “I like _like_ you.”

“Your acting skills amaze me.”

“You are angry. You hate me. I´m sorry, let´s go.”

Ennoshita couldn´t hold it in any longer. He cackled until his chest and throat gave up.

“I don´t get this.” Tanaka´s eyes narrowed.

Ennoshita straightened up. “You should´ve just asked me. I would say yes.”

Tanaka squirted his face into many weird expressions. “You would? Is this a joke?” His mind was close to malfunctioning.

His friend leaned closer. “Do you know why I didn´t want to go out on a date with girls? Or any other date for that matter?”

“No.”

“Think.”

“Man!” It was Tanaka´s turn to snicker, mirroring his friend and a teammate.

“Good.” Their voices rang together like bells of cathedral announcing the importance of a current time. Something either died or was born. The worry was the one to go, and the love was the one who has blossomed.

“Now what?” Ennoshita asked impatiently. Dark clouds enclosed them, and the first drops fell on them. Tanaka´s old ego came back in full force. He cupped Ennoshita´s face and kissed him.

“This place really is dreamlike.” Ennoshita exhaled, sounding exhausted.

Tanaka raised his brow. “Told you. It´s a kind of magic.”

They followed the rain hand in hand, heart alongside heart.

The magic stayed with them until the end of times.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned at the beginning, I love and adore arthurian legends and I LIVE FOR GLASTONBURY!!! it´s such a beautiful and quirky place!!! I always love to visit and browse through the shops, all of them connected to arturhian legends and magical stuff. i once stumbled on life size cutouts of characters from LOTR, which was an experience :D aaah, I love that place... and the park itself and ruins are so beautiful, tanaka would enjoy himself very much in there :D well, I guess I should just shut up already :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a beautiful day, don´t forget to get enough sleep or rest :)
> 
> lots of love :*


End file.
